A Dirt Mound, Where All Is Possible
by Pretti-Ducki
Summary: A one-shot fic about Ginny and her faithful dirt mound. HG. A little bit of fluff. rr please!


A Dirt Mound, Where All Is Possible  
  
My name is Ginny Weasley, known by my brothers as the shy one. But, honestly, I can't help it that every time I'm around a certain someone I blush. It doesn't help either that the someone is Harry Potter. The boy I've loved since the age of 11.  
  
And, of all things, he was staying at MY house. Which is why I would walk around all day with my face beet red.  
  
Do you think it is very nice that every time I am near Harry, Fred and George go, "Ooh, Harry, better watch out. Ginny might die of blushing from being near you too long, and it would be all your fault!"  
  
Then I run away, to the only place I am really alone.  
  
The dirt mound.  
  
I discovered the dirt mound 3 years ago, when I was a young girl of 13. I was running through the field behind our house, when I saw the mound, sitting there in all its glory.  
  
Some might say, "You silly girl! It's only a mound of dirt." And maybe, just maybe, that is what I thought the first time I saw it.  
  
The mound became my friend, and I would go there to cry, laugh, read, write, dream, or just to think. It was the one place where I wasn't being teased by Fred and George or yelled at by my mother.  
  
I often wondered, why had nobody else discovered this friend, this mound of earth, sitting as high as 5 feet in the air, solid dirt. Was it something only I could see? No, I knew I found it for a reason . . .well, on with my tale.  
  
*  
  
I walked downstairs one day, terrified. Harry was there.  
  
I was blushing as bad as ever when I sat down next to him at the table, the only seat available.  
  
I glared at Fred and George, they had done this on purpose, I knew.  
  
Fred got up, and casually walked over to the counter to pour himself some more apple juice. On his way back to his seat, he bent over and whispered to Harry, "Ooh, Harry, you better watch out. Ginny will die of blushing if she is near you too long, and it will be all your fault!"  
  
Harry laughed, being the sport he was. He could take their rude teasing. I couldn't. They had gone over the edge this time. I was furious.  
  
I stood up and faced Fred. "You act like an immature 5 year old! I am sick of it! I refuse to eat at the same table as you, you horrible teasing git! George too!" I snarled angrily.  
  
My mother looked up from the Daily Prophet and frowned at me. "Ginny, you're a young lady! You do not use the word "horrible" and "git" in the same sentence. If you ever do, it should most definitely NOT be directed at your brothers! They didn't do a thing to you!"  
  
It was so like her, always taking the twins side. Could I help it that she didn't hear their unkind words? No, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't listen.  
  
Well, true to my word, I would not eat at the same table as them. I would not eat at a table at all! I had one place to turn too, my trusty dirt mound.  
  
I grabbed my plate of eggs and bacon and ran out the door barefoot, ignoring my mother's yells of complaint; the twins look of triumph, and Harry's ever-so-confused look.  
  
That's right, be the golden boy every one expects of you, Harry.  
  
But then I felt bad. I was taking my feelings of anger out on Harry, when it was really Fred and George I should be mad at.  
  
I reached the mound, and climbed up the steps my feet had worn into the mound, balancing the plate on one hand and using the other to keep myself steady.  
  
There I stayed the rest of the morning, sitting thinking about Harry, Harry, Harry, yet knowing my fantasies could never come true, no matter how hard I wished.  
  
*  
  
The next morning I waited till Fred and George had left for their joke shop till I went down to the table.  
  
Drat, Harry was still there. I was still embarrassed by what happened yesterday morning.  
  
He smiled warmly as I mumbled good morning.  
  
When I was through I took my plate to the sink, and headed out the back door towards my mound. It was one of those mornings I just really needed to sit and think.  
  
When I reached the mound I walked up the steps and laid down flat on my back, staring up into the cloudy sky.  
  
"That," I said allowed to nobody except myself, "Is a bunny playing football." And I giggled, thinking about that.  
  
"Really?" A deep male voice asked, "Looks more like a squirrel to me."  
  
I turned and blushed. It was Harry.  
  
"H-Harry. What are you doing here?" I stuttered.  
  
He smiled. "Followed you." He said simply.  
  
I nodded without saying anything. I was concentrating hard on turning my face back to its usual pale, creamy color.  
  
"So, this is where you escape every morning, huh? This old mound?" Harry asked, looking down at me.  
  
He had walked up the mound and was standing above me, so I felt foolish lying down.  
  
This OLD mound?! He just called the mound, MY MOUND, and OLD mound! How dare he!  
  
"It's not old!" I retorted, still blushing deep red.  
  
"It's nice." He replied and sat down next to me.  
  
I sat up.  
  
He looked into my eyes and said, "Look, Gin, I wanted to apologize for yesterday morning."  
  
I was utterly confused. Harry hadn't done anything to me yesterday morning!  
  
"What do you have to apologize for?"  
  
He looked somewhat nervous.  
  
Hah! I was making Harry Potter nervous! Little old me! But I liked it, knowing that I could have the same affect on him as he on me.  
  
"I should have stopped their teasing," He started, "but the thing is, I didn't want too. I, well, sort of liked it." He finished the last part quietly, letting it hang in the air.  
He didn't want to! That meant . . .he liked me? Harry Potter likes me!  
  
I didn't get any time to respond though, because Harry leaned over and kissed me right on the lips!  
  
My first kiss was soft, gentle, and tender. Not to mention it was with Harry.  
  
Oh, yes. It was pure bliss.  
  
My mound never let me down.  
  
A/N - This was my first attempt at a one-shot story. I hope I did OK! I wanted to write something . . .but I haven't felt like updating my other stories. If you leave some more reviews for them, it will probably encourage me to update them quicker!  
  
Tell me what you think! *cough cough leave a review or else cough cough*  
  
Pretti Ducki 


End file.
